Raphael vs Hakumen
13.png 6.png Description The Leader of the Six Heroes takes on the muscle of the TMNT in Chapter 1 of Den's story arc. Who will come out on top? Section heading Now beginning the first episode, it was a quiet night in the city of New York, a warrior in white armor is walking through a dark alley Hakumen: What is this place? Either way I need answers As Hakumen was continuing to explore, he got ambushed by several Ninjas Hakumen: Who are you? the ninjas did not answer and charged at him. but Hakumen takes out his sword and slices them with ease Hakumen: Pathetic He then walks over to the nearest and grabs him Hakumen: Who do you work for and where can I find him? The ninja then shows a wanted poster of a man with claw gauntlets as the White Susanooh takes it from him. Hakumen: (Interesting... Perhaps I might pay him a visit) He then lets go of the ninja and leaves. After that he moves on until he finds a couple of ninjas knocked out Hakumen: Ninjas? in this world? What kind of place is this? He then noticed a ninja turtle with a red headband Hakumen: (Unsheathes his sword) Perhaps he might give me answers Hakumen jumps down attempting to strike Raph rapheal: *sees this and jumps out of the way and notices his pizza is ruined* Hakumen: Hmm... Saw my blade coming did you? hey my pizza! buddy i don't know who you are but that was meant for me and 3 other brothers. Just what do you want?! Hakumen: That does not concern you. Besides I have a couple of questions and they need to be answered... now! Raph: Alright fine, But make it quick! Hakumen: First i am looking for a man that is rumor to have beaten a samurai in armor Hakumen shows Raph the wanted poster of Shredder Raph: Wait you mean Shredder. Hakumen: (So that was his name then) What do you know about him? Raph Raph: It's called New York Masked freak! Hakumen: Interesting. I came here to search for this Shredder person and hunt him down. Raph: So you hold a grudge against him huh! Well I can't let you get to him first. Hakumen: Hmph. I am the White Void, I am the Cold Steel, I am the Just Sword, With Blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and Cleanse it nto the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The End has come! Meanwhile, Den and Daxter were running from rooftop to rooftop. Daxter: Den, why did you bring me to New York with you? Den: Because I wanted to see my Mutant Brothers again. Daxter: Well I hope so. Suddenly Den sensed a presence as he stopped Daxter:Why'd you stop?! Den: Dax Check this out. Daxter went to where Den was and they saw Raph and Hakumen fighting each other (Cues Susanooh Hakumen theme starting at 0:32 ) The wheel of fate is turning, Rebel 1... Action! rapheal: *takes out his sais and charges at hakumen* Hakumen: Pointless But Hakumen counters it and throws him at a Trash can raph: oof! okay that's it i am not gonna get beaten into the trash again! Rapheal then uses his strength to throw a huge chunk of ground at hakumen who dodges it but the ninja turtle in red then slashes at hakumen with his two sais raph: booyakasha! Hakumen: Not bad... for a Turtle scum... Raph: Wha-!? What did you call me?! Hakumen: you heard what I called you. Hakumen Activates one of hist Distortion drives. Hakumen: Empty Sky Form... SUMMER'S ADVANCE!!! Raph: Aw... Crud. Hakumen releases a Projectile wave which heavily hits Raph. Raph: (Man this guy's tough, He might be even tougher than Shredder! I gotta get rid of this guy) Hakumen: Give up now. Raph: Yeah right! Raph charges at Hakumen but the white void saw the attack coming Hakumen: Empty Sky form! As soon as Raph hits, Time froze and Hakumen slips past Raph and slices him. Hakumen: WINTER'S RIPOSTE!!! Raph slams his fists on the ground before getting up Hakumen: What's the matter? That the best you can do? Rph: Shut up! Hakumen: you remind me of the Dark one, only a more whinier and weaker version of him Raph. was. pissed. he goes in and tries to slice his opponent in half but Hakumen had a trick up his sleeve. Hakumen's Astral meter was full and was ready to use his ultimate move. Hakumen: (You fell for it) Empty Sky form Forbidden Art... (Cues Blazblue Chronophantasma Astral Finish ) Hakumen PERISH EVIL!!! The whole screen turns white and Hakumen Swings his sword causing a paint brush stroke to turn black for each strike) ASTRAL FINISH!!!!!!! Raph gets knocked down by the Astral finish While Hakumen walks over to him. Hakumen: You're pathetic didn't you check up on me at all? Hakumen: Last chance. Tell me where This Shredder person is! Raphael: Ngh... Over my dead body. Hakumen: Then you leave me no choice. Go mutant scum! Enjoy your trip to the afterlife! Hakumen lifts up his sword and proceeds to kill him but Den jumps in front of Raph and blocks the strike by activating his element gauntlets and shifting them to steel Which creates a giant shield. Hakumen jumps back. Den: Hello Hakumen, Long time no see. Daxter: Wait... Rich. How do you know this guy?! Who is he?! Den: I'll explain later Dax. Hakumen: Den Kishinami, Thought you might end up in this world. And I see you brought your pet rodent with you. Daxter: (Angered by Hakumen's Comment) WHY YOU! Daxter was about to attack him but Den stopped him Den: What are you doing here Hakumen? Hakumen: I came here to hunt down a man that is rumored to have killed Harada. I would like to know where he is. Den: Shredder huh? It's been a while since Daxter and I fought him. Daxter: You mean like that time we kicked his butt? Den: Oh yeah. Hakumen: So where is he? Den: Raph should I tell him? Raph: Sure go ahead. Den: I think his lair is on the northern part of the city. Hakumen: I thank you for the info, with this I'll take my leave Den: Wait! Hakumen: What is it? Den: If you're planning on killing him then we won't try to stop you. On one condition. Hakumen: What is that? Den: If you encounter any of my mutant friends, Fight them but do not kill them. Hakumen: Hmph... Deal. Hakumen Sheaths his weapon and walks away while Den helps Raph up. To be continued... Category:TMNT vs Blazblue Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Ninja vs Samurai Themed DBX Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Den's Story Arc Category:Animal vs Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts